clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Igloo
Igloos are the natural homes of penguins, where they can store furniture items and Puffles, and design their igloos. There are many variants of Igloos, which members can buy from the Furniture & Igloo Catalog, while non members can only have the Basic Igloo, Pineapple Igloo (they can have the Pineapple Igloo if they unlock all 24 items from Innocent Smoothies) or the Sweet Swirl Igloo (they can have the Sweet Swirl Igloo only if they catch it on Coins for Change 2013 Interface). A list of online members igloos on a server can be accessed by clicking on the igloo on the map. History *'September 12, 2005:' The appearance of all igloos are upgraded from the Penguin Chat Igloo to the Basic Igloo. *'November 1, 2005:' Club Penguin gave Non-Members the privilege to have igloos. *'November 22, 2005:' The first ever Igloo Upgrades catalog is released, allowing members to upgrade and change their igloos. *'May 19, 2006:' Penguins were able to add music to their igloos for the first time. *'January 19, 2007:' Penguins add flooring to their igloos for the first time. *'July 14, 2008:' A new background was added to igloos. The size of igloos - that was slightly large before - was decreased, in order to have enough space for all the background. *'August 27, 2011:' Penguins are able to save their igloos in an inventory. *'October 13, 2011:' Penguins' size was increased as Puffles had the same size as penguins.Puffle Update This Thursday! on What's New blog *'July 26, 2012:' Igloos got a major update. The update allowed members to add furniture even when deselecting any igloo, and allowed members to change Igloo Locations. Non-members could now also decorate their igloo with 6 free furniture items in their storage. *'August 29, 2013:'Players can now edit their igloo on the Club Penguin app. *'January 23, 2014:' Igloo Backyard's are released. Current Igloos There are a number of igloos that are always available for purchase. Some igloos are special, and only are available at certain events. The Secret Deluxe Stone Igloo seems to be hidden in every Igloo upgrades edit. There is also the In Half Igloo, an igloo that is split into 2 parts, or two halves. Trivia *When Club Penguin was first released, only members could have igloos. However, on November 2005, the Club Penguin Team gave igloos to Non-Members. *There was once an Igloo Pin. *There is an Igloo Emote. *Ever since the puffle upgrades, all the puffles got larger in igloos, Club Penguin increased the size of penguins in their igloos to make it seem normal and not make the puffles look over-sized. *Until July 26, 2012, only members could edit their igloos, however, due to an update Non-members got 6 free items they could use in their igloos. *Strangely, igloos do not have chimneys like in the Magic Sleigh Ride. *The maximum amount of likes a penguin can have is 99,999. Once surpassed you will see 99,999+ likes. But if you want to view the original amount, you should press the list of penguins who liked your igloo and see the grand total likes. *The only free non-member igloo, besides the default igloo, is the Pineapple Igloo, which can only be obtained by purchasing 8 smoothie packages and entering the codes, the last one will get you the igloo. *The common Slang for igloo is "iggy". *Other Slang for igloo is "iggi" or "igi". Examples of Igloo Music Gallery Icons Furniture Lock Opened.png|The former igloo lock while being opened Furniture Lock Closed.png|The former igloo lock while being closed Furniture Storage.png|The former furniture storage Igloo Icon July 26, 2012.png|The icon on the Toolbar Igloo Icon 001.jpg|The old icon on the Toolbar Igloo Contest Icon.png|The Igloo Contests submittion button IglooIcon.png|An igloo as seen on the map. Igloos Beta_Igloo.png|The old basic/default igloo before September 12, 2005, that looks like the one in Penguin Chat 3 File:CoffeeShopIgloo.jpg|A typical Coffee Shop igloo. Puffle_Lover_House.png|A Cave Igloo My igloo.jpg|An igloo. Dorm Igloo.JPG|A split-level igloo. Titanic igloo.JPG|A Log Cabin igloo. Disco igloo.PNG|A Disco igloo. Z_x_y_winter_igloo.jpg|A Christmas-themed igloo. Candy_Igloo_(in-game).png|A pink version of the default igloo. A_christmas_style_dojo_igloo.png|A Christmas-Style Dojo igloo. Snow_globe_igloo.png|A Snow Globe igloo. A castle igloo.png|A castle igloo. Igloo1.png|The basic/default igloo. Igloo Background.png|The New Background since July 14, 2008. Image:Igloo Christmas Night.PNG|The Background during the Holiday Party 2009. File:Waterslide_igloo.png|A water slide igloo Hasjungleigloo.png|A jungle igloo. File:Modern_igloo.png|A modern themed igloo CPAL1.png|A plane igloo. selena82822igloo.jpeg|A hotel igloo myigloo2.png|A spooky forest igloo igloo-map.PNG|The open igloos on the map igloo-map2.PNG|The open igloo list Igloo.PNG|When your membership expires. OzeryIggy.png|An example of a members's igloo. CpwikiPCigloowithoutpeng.png|A mixed up Igloo with PC3 and today. File:Non_member_iggy.jpg|A typical non-member igloo New Igloo Experience.png|What the new decorating igloo looks like. ClothingBooksBlueprints.png|The blueprints that come up when you edit your igloo. A typical non-members igloo now.png|A typical non-members igloo. SmoothieIggy.png|An Example for a non-member Igloo with Smoothie Codes Furniture Maximum_Likes.png|An Example of 99,999+ likes. Tfr.png|A glitch on the igloo list glitchofme.png|A glitch on the igloo like list ClubPenguinIglooOcean.png|A Spilt-Level igloo decorated bandicam 2014-02-17 00-08-07-922.jpg|A classic looking igloo with puffle care stuff. Other It's time for hugs!.png|A penguin inside an igloo Igloo Pin.PNG|The Igloo Pin. PUT_YOUR_HANDS_WHERE_I_CAN_SEE_THEM!.png|Penguins throwing a party inside an igloo, as seen in the stamp book DigLoos.png|DigLoos Logo External Links *Igloo Upgrades (.swf) *Igloo Background (.swf) *Clothing Book (.swf) *game configs- igloos (.json) *Igloo Music (.json) *An Old Tutorial *Custom igloo designer Sources and References Category:Places Category:Igloos